


就算是伦敦也会有晴天

by Alravia



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alravia/pseuds/Alravia
Summary: 跟加布里埃尔想象中的一样，在伦敦的生活，就从这场下个不停的冷雨里开始了。
Relationships: Gabriel Paulista/Laurent Koscielny, Per Mertesacker/Laurent Koscielny





	就算是伦敦也会有晴天

**Author's Note:**

> CP：加布里埃尔单箭头→科斯切尔尼，默特萨克x科斯切尔尼。  
> 全文围绕G5-加布里埃尔所写，看CP备注你们就知道了，这是一个BE的暗恋故事。  
> 碎碎念：有机会大家去看看加布兽的专访吧，也是个曾经苦命的娃。  
> 本来我是想把我写文时参考的三篇专访链接贴在文末，可惜几年过去它们都失效了。  
> 灵感闪现源自姬友八月说想看加布兽和姥姥的文，错字等欢迎捉虫。

加布里埃尔从来都不习惯去过分的了解一家俱乐部的历史。这个“过分”在他的心里有着无形的衡量标准，让他无论哪一次加盟到一家新的队伍时，都能够维持住最大程度的新奇和相对轻松的心理状态。但他对待转会也并不是毫无准备，因为这毕竟是一个职业球员应该做好的基本事项。所以当他第一次在科尔尼基地遇见阿森纳的新队友时，他庆幸于自己的速记脸型秘技又一次派上了极大的用场。

第一次训练热身的时候，加布里埃尔跟着同为中后卫的默特萨克和科斯切尔尼一起走到了一块特定的空地上，左手边的是蒙雷亚尔、贝莱林等边卫聚集的地方。他看向默特萨克，带着疑惑的表情指了指钱伯斯，意思是他怎么算。高大的德国人摸了摸下巴，然后吐出了一个词“Both”

这是两者都要练，还是随便练的意思啊？

加布里埃尔莫名地有种直觉：或许英语根本没有传说中的那么好学……

虽然后来下起了冬雨，但是训练还是照常进行到最后了。

跟加布里埃尔想象中的一样，在伦敦的生活，就从这场下个不停的冷雨里开始了。

离开训练基地之前，加布里埃尔突然很想回头看看这个自己将要开始新的职业生涯的地方。他远远地望了一眼，站在雨里的那个人似乎是劳伦特·科斯切尔尼。加布里埃尔也跟着往天空的方向看了看，可除了阴霾的积云还有什么好看的呢？他觉得这可能是欧洲人一种感性的怪癖，然后就收拾好运动包离开了。

他转身后并没有再回头，并没有看见后来雨下大了之后，打着伞来接科斯切尔尼的默特萨克。

也许早一点看见，也就不会有后来的事情了。不，应该说，无论看没看见，有些事都是避免不了的。就像他加布里埃尔会以踢球为生、会成为一个后卫一样，这都是冥冥之中，一直出现在他生命里的上帝的安排。

*

果不其然，加布里埃尔的英语过了两个多月基本没什么起色，他的预感应验了。

三月的伦敦比起他刚来时一月份的下雨天数只会变多而不是变少。加布里埃尔以为自己多多少少会想念一点在卡斯特利翁[1]的日子，但实际情况是比他想象的时刻要少很多。不过对圣保罗的思念依旧强烈的可怕，无论如何那都是他的根。此外他还惦记着自己的家人，思索着如何让自己更加迅速且有效地适应球队，如何能更早的让家人从目前的暂时居所搬来伦敦（鉴于早在维多利亚效力被抢劫时[2]，他就意识到了圣保罗的环境太危险）。

他知道这些事情不能操之过急，但是到现在，只有一次替补和一次首发的两场比赛，让他有了比较多的时间去想一些球场之外的事情。他不是不知道这是正常的进展，只是难免的有些……抑郁。大概跟天气也有着一定的关系。

他想他正顺利的朝着一个英国人的方向发展：变得更多的注意到天气的变化。

几天后的一次训练里，因为一个加布里埃尔也没太听明白的原因，他跟科斯切尔尼被困在训练场里了。也不知道是要等人来还是在等维修，总之看着劳伦特跟他比划了半天之后，他觉得意思应该是咱们俩需要在这里待上一会儿。

好在自己今天除了训练没什么安排。这么想着，加布里埃尔随性坐在了还有点湿的草地上。

把玩着脚边的草，加布里埃尔不禁又开启了欧洲与南美的对比模式。虽然来到欧洲已经有几年了，但他还是时常会想起这样的差距。这些无形的东西不会让他感觉自卑或者是别的什么负面的情绪，因为那些东西早在几年之前就已经被作为成长甜点而消化掉了，但他依然会在某些时刻感受到一种格格不入，一种浮现在心头且说不出也抓不住的隐忧……

好像他一直从未属于过欧洲。而事实也的确如此。

科斯切尔尼也在他身边坐下来，看样子是想了想然后直接躺下了。

慵懒的声音从加布里埃尔身后传来，他只能听懂其中的一部分。

保利斯塔、看、有时、你的脸、担心。

他猜对方是在说：有时候自己脸上的表情看起来有点让人担心吧。语气听起来轻描淡写的，大概是怕自己太尴尬。

他想了会儿，蹦出了三个词：想家、也许。劳伦特应该能听懂吧。

不知道自己脸上表情什么样，更不知道有时候自己在有的没的想些啥，想家倒是挺好用的，而且也不单单是个借口，自己确实挺想的。

他听见科斯切尔尼闷闷的嗯了一声表示了解。

气氛有点……冷。好像身边的这个法国人还是挺内敛的，可自己的英语又实在是令人痛心，思索半天他还是决定不要开口了。

“保利斯塔，你为什么想踢后卫呢？”

感谢上帝！这句话他全部都听懂了。虽然这不见得他的回复也能让对方全部听懂。

加布里埃尔一边改用双臂支撑着身体向后倾边说：“可能是因为，我从小比较重视防守，喜欢保护球队不丢球的感觉吧。[3]”

他尽可能慢地用一些简单的词汇来表达他的意思，不过他知道他依旧说得支离破碎的。

当他侧过头去看的时候，科斯切尔尼似乎还在消化并再次重组这句话的意思，那表情挺好笑的。然后他看见对方默认似的点了点头，朝着他露出了一个好看的笑容。

其实吧，看起来有点傻。

加布里埃尔也笑了起来。

后来他们又聊起了食物和风景之类的，约好有机会去彼此的国家好好玩一玩。虽然对话断断续续并且似乎还存在着不少解释不清的地方，但是加布里埃尔仍然觉得跟科斯切尔尼聊天是件令人心情舒畅的事情。这下他理解了刚来时队长米克尔跟他说的意思：他说自己一定会首先跟劳伦特成为好朋友的，中后卫里他总是看起来最好说话的那一个。说完还冲着自己做了个鬼脸，毕竟不是人人都敢跟纪律委员随便开玩笑的哈哈哈哈……

可以离开的时候，两个人都还有点意犹未尽。加布里埃尔觉得科斯切尔尼看起来像是困了，最后说了两句便走了。走出基地的时候，雨停了没一会儿的天空开始放晴。加布里埃尔不禁抬头看了一会儿，太阳看起来湿漉漉的，他似乎听见身后的科斯切尔尼在讲电话。

他不知道那通电话是佩尔·默特萨克打来的。

*

从那天之后算起，直到14-15赛季结束前，加布里埃尔只上场踢了四场比赛，更多的时间他都是在场边或者跟着队友一起训练度过的。

他的英语依旧不怎么好，他的家人倒是因为他最近寄回去的更多的薪水而生活得更好了。所以虽然比赛有限，但他觉得目前在伦敦的日子还算满意。况且……不知不觉中，他跟科斯切尔尼的关系越来越好。

好像有点难以置信。

而更让他难以置信的是，足总杯决赛那天，他看到劳伦特和佩尔抱在一起的时候，他感觉有那么一丝……烦躁。

是的，烦躁。

是的，奥利维尔也没少抱过劳伦特，可他并未有过什么异样的感觉。

他快速地冲进绿茵场里，那念头转瞬即逝。他跟着队伍一起狂欢。

这是他在阿森纳随队收获的第一个冠军，虽然他参与得并不多，但他相信之后的日子里会越来越多。想到家人也许会在网络直播上看到自己，他不禁笑得更开心了。

有什么细节是他抓不住，或者说是不想要去抓住的呢？

加布里埃尔放任自己沉浸在喧闹的喜悦里，满眼望去，都是维拉公园球场里红白和黄蓝交错的海洋。

伯明翰的天空，看起来要比伦敦高远。

*

拿下酋长杯和社区盾杯之后，一片高歌中，阿森纳开始了15-16赛季。

英超第三轮主场对阵利物浦的时候，科斯切尔尼和默特萨克都无法上场，加布里埃尔跟钱伯斯搭档。他自己都觉得踢得很糟糕。这让他对自己有些生气。

回到更衣室的时候，他看到一身西装的科斯切尔尼正跟钱伯斯交谈着什么，两人的神色都比较轻松，他也不由自主地跟着消了不少气。钱伯斯去洗澡后，劳伦特笑着跟他说起话来。

“太久不打联赛，紧张了？”

“有一点吧”

“下一场不出意外，应该咱们俩搭档了。佩尔那个家伙估计还是上不了。你可要调整好状态哦，我可是自顾不暇呢！”

“哈，看我的！”

打趣了一番之后，科斯切尔尼走了。加布里埃尔洗澡时对下一场比赛突然有种特别好的预感。

然后第四轮踢纽卡，果然球队既零封又取胜了。

那天中午比赛结束握手时，劳伦特仰头对着天空说：你看，就算是伦敦也会有晴天。

那一刻他觉得这个角度的劳伦特看起来很好看。阳光洒在他的脸上很温暖，跟他小时候在家乡经历过的那些黑暗截然相反，劳伦特看起来浑身沐浴着光明，就像是人类感性里最善良的那一面的显现。

他突然松开了手。并感受到自己强烈的心跳里所蕴藏着的某种痛苦。

微弱却又刻骨般地叫他无法忽视。

科斯切尔尼奇怪的看着他，他知道自己刚才的动作莫名其妙。

加布里埃尔扯出一个笑：是啊！比赛也是。

对方安心的笑着点了点头。

他想他是喜欢上劳伦特·科斯切尔尼了。

加布里埃尔并没有不知所措，这很正常，而且他确定这不会影响什么。

*

结果不到一个月，客场对阵切尔西的时候，出问题了。虽然加布里埃尔不觉得他的冲动跟他喜欢劳伦特有什么过多的联系，可也许是有那么一点点。

温格没有跟他谈过这件事情，也许Boss是觉得他能处理好自己的情绪，相信他自己能够反思清楚并且下次注意。米克尔在训练结束后跟他单独谈过，米克尔话里的意思是：希望加布里埃尔不要将过去的一些不愉快也一并带到英超的赛场上来。他知道队长指的是之前在西甲时发生的事情，他告诉米克尔他不会，并且有在好好反省。米克尔说这并不是他的错，但方式可以更圆滑一些。他向队长表示了感谢。至于回归训练的佩尔，看起来似乎挺生气。

踢莱斯特大胜的那场比赛，加布里埃尔在家里看着直播，从头到尾都在出神。

他一直在想科斯切尔尼跟他说的话。

劳伦特对他说：谢谢你保利斯塔，但我得说这样做的确有些冲动。我知道你把这里，把阿森纳当成家一样来保护，但有时候，太过患得患失并不是好事。

看见加布里埃尔的眼神沉了下去，科斯切尔尼赶紧补上了一句：“抱歉，我，我可能多嘴了。我并不是……”

加布里埃尔挥挥手打断了对方的话，他说：“谢谢你。我知道你是为了球队更是为了我好。”

科斯切尔尼笑起来的样子让加布里埃尔安心了不少。

加布里埃尔又想起了曾经不得不面对的那些事情，那些他永远不想再看到的事情。严苛的环境迫使他变得像现在这样强大，拥有像现在这样保护家人的能力。

像现在这样，时而冒进得不像话的脾气。

以及……像现在这样向往平和、温润、美好而恬静的生活。

那种生活如果能具象化成一个人，那么毫无疑问的，会是劳伦特·科斯切尔尼。

这让他一时之间无法忍受来自对手的各种葡萄牙语辱骂，特别是那些脏话所涉及的内容。

他简直不想重复第二次。

*

时间过得很快，加布里埃尔随队感受了3:0曼联的狂欢，也经历了惨败给拜仁的那场5:1；更在与伯恩茅斯的比赛中收获了自己在英超的第一粒进球。

他变得越来越有自信，越来越能适应英国赛事的节奏。

他依然不愠不火的喜欢着科斯切尔尼，看着，守护着。

像守护那颗从小种在自己那块儿贫瘠心田里的种子那样专注，用着跟他的外表一点都不相称的温柔作为浇灌的泉水。

他能感觉到美好在一点点地发芽，驱散堆积在角落里的那些，年少时留下的灰暗。

他知道那些鸿沟是他无法逾越的，他也从来没有天真的想过要以人力抗天。他知道人可以通过改变自身来改善周遭的环境、改变事情朝着理想的方向发展，就像他通过坚持踢球到现在所能实现的一切那般。但人无法改变超出自己能力范围之外的事情，无论如何都不行。

他感谢仁慈的上帝一直眷顾着他，让他一路走到今天，让他拥有此刻的一切。

他懂得知足有多重要，就像他也一直知道会有这样的一天，看到这样的一幕。

1月25日阿森纳主场迎战切尔西的赛后，更衣室里紧紧拥抱的劳伦特和佩尔。

果然是冥冥之中上帝的安排，同样是切尔西，同样因为某一个球员。

加布里埃尔静悄悄地带上了更衣室的门，他决定不去拿落下的外套了，反正车里的空调开大一点就可以了。他有些奇怪自己并没有感受到电视剧里演得那种巨大的悲怆，他反而很平静，就像很早以前就知道了一样。

是啊，劳伦特看向佩尔的眼神，只有对佩尔才会露出的那种笑容，还有刚才他见到的那个拥抱，劳伦特自然而然流露出的，自己从未见过的，全心全意依靠着佩尔的表情。

他加布里埃尔怎么会不知道呢？他只是……只是不愿意去细想啊。

慈爱的上帝啊，你是想让我不要再逃避下去了吗？你是想告诉我是时候放手了吗？

还是说……你是想传达给我：或许有一天，我也能得到这样的感情，只是那个人不是劳伦特？

那晚伦敦的夜空，繁星闪烁，照亮了加布里埃尔回家的路。

睡梦中的他在意识模糊之间似乎是想明白了，至少此刻，他还是喜欢着劳伦特的。这一点不会因为他的失恋而发生变化，而且他真心为劳伦特感到高兴，他知道那些他以前故意压在心底的细节无一不在指向着：劳伦特跟佩尔生活得很好，他们合适得要命。

至于他以后还会不会有新的感情生活，他决定把这种既玄妙又麻烦的事情交给宠爱他的上帝去想就好了。

毕竟萌芽正茁壮成长，就算是伦敦也会有晴天，加布里埃尔没有理由不去相信开花的那一瞬会是最美好的时刻。

Fin.

_**角标附录** _

[1]卡斯特利翁省，西班牙省份之一，在巴伦西亚自治区北部，加布兽之前所属的比利亚雷亚尔足球俱乐部主场所在地。

[2]加布兽接受《每日镜报》专访时（2015年12月末）提到的：“我年轻效力于维多利亚时被抢劫过，这是我的第一家职业球队。我在自助柜员机取款后，抢劫的人骑摩托车跟踪我。丢失的那笔钱不是我全部的工资，但以巴西标 准衡量也是一大笔财富了。当时，让家人住在这样的社区没问题，但现在我来阿森纳了，我意识到那个环境太危险，于是让家人搬离了圣保罗。我担心他们遭到绑 架，这让我十分忧虑。我是职业运动员，要一心踢球，但这件事非常让我烦恼。”

[3]附上阿森纳官方杂志专访时（2015年5月），加布兽给出的官方说法：

Q：你喜欢踢后卫时的原因？  
G：当我还很小时，我的主要性格就是想去防守。当大家还是小孩时，都总想要上前进攻，但我意识到这样可行不通，因此我的位置会逐渐往后，直到门将前方为止——我 唯一没踢过的位置就是门将。然后我开始固定在后卫位置并开始享受这个位置。我做了决定，“就这样吧，我就踢这个位置了。”我开始享受并尽所能去防守阻止对方突破，破门。所以我的脑子里一直有这个念头——去防守，还要好好的防守。这就是我选择踢后卫的原因。


End file.
